


Chahura ABC's

by BisforBread



Series: ABC Appetizers [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alphabet, Chahura, F/F, Fluff and Humor, doing the alphabet with the non-hetero space queens let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisforBread/pseuds/BisforBread
Summary: The alphabet following the lives of Christine Chapel and Nyota Uhura together.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Series: ABC Appetizers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Chahura ABC's

(In case you didn't know: Chahura = Nyota Uhura & Christine Chapel)

**A ~ Affinity**

Nyota knew from the very first moment she set her eyes on that nurse that there was something about her that glowed. She found herself drawn to Christine like being pulled by a taut crimson thread, and what was even more surprising was that she offered no resistance at being swept away by that pearly white smile. It had almost become distracting when Nurse Chapel would stand behind her, looking over her shoulder and make an innocuous comment that Uhura would definitely over-think for the next hour. And many months of this caused Christine's hand to fall on her shoulder, then sometimes slip down her arm or brush her hand. 

Only when Nyota was practically going out of her mind did she gain the courage to ask Christine out, and after discovering that there was no detailed plan that could solve the problem, she just told her exactly how she was feeling. It turned out to be a string of jumbled words and thoughts mixed in with little things the lieutenant noticed about her, like her eyes or how she brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. At the end of it all, Christine was wide-eyed and neither spoke for a long time, before the nurse smiled and chuckled to herself. 

"So, dinner then?" 

**B ~ Business**

On duty, they were professionals. 

Badass queens who could stab any bitch who got too close. 

They worked hard and meant business. In the med bay, Nurse Chapel worked all day helping patients, administering medicine, and assisting Dr. Mccoy in the OR. On the bridge, the lieutenant commander spent her day translating several dialects of Bolian and didn't leave her chair for a second. But when their shifts were over and there was no danger, nothing but the sound of the Enterprise moving through space, there was just Nyota and Christine. No titles, no obligations, no duties. 

Just two women, curled up next to each other, lost in a world of their own. 

**C ~ Care**

Nyota tried to get out of bed, but Christine put her hand on her chest and gently pressed her back into the bed. 

"Your temperature is 102 degrees, honey." Her hand cupped her face and stroked her cheekbone softly with her thumb. 

"Mm," Uhura groaned in response, offering little resistance. Her whole body ached and truth be told, she liked when her girlfriend coddled her. She liked it very much. 

**D ~ Drama**

Nyota had become obsessed with this show from the 21st century called Outlander. It was admittedly soapy and had its corniness, but all the same, she loved it. And then she got her best friend into it too, and every night they were free, they watched a couple of episodes curled up on the couch with popcorn and soft drinks. Little did she know, Christine was fixed on something(or someone) else entirely.

**E ~ Ex**

The turbo lift ride between Spock and Christine couldn't have been more awkward. Not only was he Uhura's ex, Nyota thought Christine had a crush on him before the women got together. The nurse was the first to break the silence. 

"So you and Jim, huh?" 

"Indeed." A pause. "You and Nyota are a couple?" 

"Very much so." 

"Congratulations." 

"Yes...um, thank you. You as well." 

"Thank you." 

"Mmhm." 

"Yes..."

**F ~ Flash**

Christine should not have tried to take that secret photo. 

**G ~ Glide**

Nurse Chapel must be wearing skates, Nyota concluded. There was no possible way anyone could move that smoothly otherwise. Either that, or Christine was an angel. 

"Wait, Nyota!" 

The lieutenant commander turned around to see the nurse speeding down the hallway holding her PADD that she must've forgotten. Of course, the only reason Nyota had even been in the med bay was to (low key) flirt with Christine. She looked down and saw there were no skates, just standard-issue uniform boots. 

**H ~ Homosexual**

"It's called being a lesbian," Uhura sighed, looking at a clueless Scotty who only raised an eyebrow curiously. And then she laughed, "You don't even know a thing about gay do you?" 

"I dunno..." Scotty's words trailed off as Doctor Mccoy walked past them at a determined pace, giving that look of 'Jim done messed up so now I'm gonna stab him with a hypo'. 

"Or maybe you do know a thing or two," Nyota grinned, patting his back roughly before going to find her fiance, a platinum blonde woman practically drowning in medical work. 

**I ~ Immune**

"Uhura you're blushing," Jim smirked, leaning on her station and she only clicked her tongue. 

"Oh please. That's something only you do around your first officer." That seemed to shut the captain up and bring some color to his face. 

"I-that...is not...not true." He coughed awkwardly, turning around to see if Spock heard. "But you're not entirely immune to it either. Not around Christine," He wiggled his eyebrows seductively. 

"Right okay," Uhura huffed, even though her face felt warmer than usual. 

**J ~ Jam**

Christine had fixed up this old-time Walkman and downloaded tons of music to listen to, to the point that she didn't hear Uhura enter her office. And when she did, the nurse insisted they listen to music together. 

And then 'This Magic Moment' started playing and Christine screeched. 

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS MY JAM!" 

"Your...jam?" Nyota had never heard that word to describe a song before and she burst out laughing before kissing her girlfriend most passionately. 

**K ~ Kneel**

"Don't you dare get on your knees." 

"I'm getting on my knees." 

"Chris, you really don't need to do this-" Nyota's eyes were already filled with tears. In the past months, she'd been stressing out herself about the right way to propose to her girlfriend, trying to find the perfect place and the perfect time. She wanted her girlfriend to have the perfect proposal and it had been eating her up inside. But here she was, Christine was proposing to her. They were just in their quarters, private and casual, which was just...the best. 

"Nyota Uhura." Christine took a deep breath, barely keeping the smile from her face. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Now Nyota was full-on crying, despite her smile. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" 

And Uhura fell to her knees as well to embrace her fiance and there was a lot of hugging and crying and love that could fill an entire galaxy.

**L ~ Lion**

"It's a stuffed lion." 

"Yes." 

And from that day on, there was a stuffed lion at Uhura's station, and when asked why it was there, she answered "because it is" after glancing at Christine Chapel who beamed every time she saw it. 

**M ~ Midnight**

The stars looked beautiful from their rented cabin in northern California and their shore leave was going fabulously. It was just them and they finally had their alone time instead of having everyone after them. It was a busy life on the Enterprise which meant they barely had the time to spend together. But here they were just wives living out their lives in the country away from everyone else, at least for a week. It was midnight of the new year and they shared a passionate kiss before Nyota shivered. It was a cold night indeed, even for California, but luckily her wife had brought a blanket and wrapped it around the both of them to keep warm. 

**N ~ Nose**

Christine had an obsession: Nyota's nose. End of discussion. 

**O ~ Obese**

Nyota hiccuped and stared at her girlfriend through her near-empty glass of wine. They were couped up on the couch and hiding from the rest of the world because everyone else was crazy. It was date night and neither of them was sober, but instead surrounded by a different assortment of snacks. Nyota marveled at the selection and looked at Christine with wide eyes. "We're gonna get fat if we keep eating this stuff." 

"Pfft," Christine waved her off, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "That's a tomorrow problem. Today, let's just...have girl time." 

"Well deserved girl time at that," Nyota chortled, cuddling more into her girlfriend without a care in the world. 

**P ~ Proud**

"Hey beautiful, wanna go scuba diving in my bedroom? I could turn the bed into a sea just for you," Some drunken sleaze bag was eyeing up Uhura and she had more than half the nerve to punch him but her wife, Christine stepped in front of her, glowing in the neon club lights like some angel. 

"That's my wife you're talking to!" She glared at him with such might that he flinched and took a step back. "Yeah, walk away!" 

And Uhura was flushed with pride. 

**Q ~ Quiet**

"Is every one asleep?" 

"I think so." 

"What about Dr. Mccoy?" 

"Scotty took him to his quarters thirty minutes ago. It's just us in the medbay." 

"Oh really?" 

"Nyota--hey! Do you really want to that _here_?" 

"Shh! And yes, I've been waiting all day to see you." 

"Alright just oh! Be careful!" 

_"Shh!"_

**R ~ Restrain**

It's another thing entirely when someone hits on Christine. When Nyota got hit on, she didn't really pay attention to it, and would shrug it off with ease. But when someone _dared_ flirt with Christine, her wife, there was hell to pay. For example, one night the entire bridge crew went to celebrate a successful diplomatic mission that almost nearly went to shit, and some gross, rich playboy-mansion guy came up and put a hand on Christine, flirting with her. Nyota saw the mildly horrified look on Christine's face and told the stupid man-child that Christine was married and his response was, 

"You can come if you want." 

And everyone cheered when she punched him square in the face, holding nothing back. 

**S ~ Soul**

Christine didn't know how a person "could glow". It didn't make sense when people described their significant other as someone with that kind of ability. But then a harmonious voice filled the rec room and when Nurse Chapel turned to see who it was coming from, she saw the most beautiful woman, and she as bright as a star. That was when she realized something. 

People don't glow. 

What causes them to appear as such is merely the presence of the soul, and in Nyota's case, her soul was as vibrant as 12,000 aurora borealis-filled nights. 

**T ~ Theater**

Christine remembered the first time she attended an opera. It was her first date with Nyota, who was known for her love of Andorian theater, and in an attempt to impress her, she got special tickets near the front. For the entire performance, Uhura was glued to the opera and took time to whisper translations to Christine who was not fluent in Andorian in the slightest. She counted as one of the best nights of her life, considering the way Uhura's eyes were full of starlight, and the 3-hour long play was made better by Nyota's wonderful storytelling and smooth voice.

Oh, and after all of that, they shared their first kiss under the light of the moon. 

**U ~ Understand**

Christine couldn't breathe. The Enterprise crew was throwing a little something together in celebration of the Terran New Year, as well as nearly three years out in space, plus there was free booze so no one was really objecting to this party. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, either talking in small circles or dancing(really badly I might say) as most of them were tipsy if not completely drunk. But Christine was not feeling great. Her stomach was twisting inside itself and her world felt like it was toppling. She looked around to see her friends all having a good time. 

Jim had his arm around Spock, who seemed to be the only one remotely level-headed, unlike his blond counterpart, who was practically leaning against him, face pink and eyes sparkling as he laughed. 

Scotty and Mccoy were sitting next to each other at the bar, talking and snickering to one other in low voices. 

Hikaru, Pavel, and Nyota were seated at a table, deep in discussion about the violent clan history of Acamarians and how it shaped their peaceful nature today. 

Christine weaved through the crowd, just trying to reach her girlfriend. 

"-but The Peace Treaty stopped all of that, that's why it's called a PEACE TREATY," Nyota sighed, just the slightest buzzed because she was a warrior with alcohol. 

"It did not stop people who opposed ze treaty zough, did it," Chekov raised his eyebrows and Hikaru nodded like he hadn't just taken a third shot of vodka. 

Christine put her hands on Nyota's shoulders and Nyota smiled. "Hi, babe! I'm just about to win this argument-" The smile on her face faltered when she saw the expression on Christine's. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" 

"I'm not...I'm not feeling well. Can we go?" 

Nyota stood up immediately, "Of course." She turned to Pavel and Hikaru and waved. "I'll see you guys on the bridge tomorrow. Stay safe."

"Zee you when I'm sober!" 

"See ya, girl," Hikaru mumbled, half asleep against his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Nyota took Christine's hand and led her out of the bar-room, waiting until they were out in the corridor before saying anything. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

Christine nodded. "Yeah, I just feel a little sick." 

"Oh okay," Nyota smiled softly and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "Let's go to our quarters then." 

There were times like those when Christine knew she couldn't have found a better person in her life. 

**V ~ Vigorous**

Nyota Uhura was vigorous. 

She was vigorous at her station. 

She was vigorous when translating communications. 

She was vigorous when helping her friends on experiments. 

She was vigorous when helping her friends from certain death. 

But most importantly, and above all, 

She was vigorous when it came to loving her girlfriend. 

She was vigorous when their shifts ended and they stumbled back to their quarters, pulling their clothes off feverishly.

She was vigorous when she pushed Christine back onto the bed, panting above her like a glowing goddess. 

She was vigorous when she worshipped her until they were both at the edge of sanity and dazed with desire. 

Nyota Uhura was vigorous, to say the least. 

**W ~ Witness**

Christine was in the kitchen of their apartment, trying her best to make pancakes, something she struggled with finding the perfect recipe for for years. She was listening to music and allowed herself to hum as she flipped pancakes in the pan. As she turned to get the bowl of pancake mix on the other counter, she allowed herself to do a little twirl. As the moments passed, she found herself getting lost in the music. 

Little did she know her wife had gotten out of the shower and was leaning in the archway, beaming as she admired Christine, who danced around the kitchen making pancakes like there was nothing but the rhythm of the music. 

**X ~ Xyris**

"It's a flower," Nyota smiled softly, pressing her nose into its yellow petals. 

"You make tea out of it," Christine smiled, and though they were on the bridge, they could hardly contain the little hearts that seemed to be exchanged between them. 

Nyota hadn't touched a flower, no matter how small, in what felt like forever. They'd been in deep space for a month and a half and Sulu's garden was just starting to bloom and grow. 

"It's the first flower of the season," The blonde continued and blushed when Nyota, who wanted so badly to just sweep Christine away to their quarters and love her like she deserved to be loved, kissed her quickly, as to not disturb Spock's strict PDA policy. 

That flower stayed at Nyota's station long after it started to wilt, and she looked at it often, especially when Christine was detained with work in the med bay, thinking of the beautiful soul who gave it to her. 

**Y ~ Year**

Christine opened the door to her quarters to see a million candles on every surface and a trail of roses leading to the the table, the only space where there was just one single candle, laden with two sparkling white plates and silverware. She saw her girlfriend's head pop out from the kitchen with a beaming smile, all covered in sauce. She was trying to make spaghetti, one of Christine's favorite meals of all time, and obviously she was making a mess, but it was adorable. 

Christine giggled as Nyota raised both her hands, grinning ear to ear. "HAPPY ONE YEAR, CHRISTINE!" 

**Z ~ Zero**

"Aww Nyota look!" Christine pointed to one of the newborn babies, giddy with glee. This was a big day for both of them, and their family of two was getting an addition. "What about her? She looks adorable!"

But Nyota was occupied by the sweet face of a little boy, who looked so tender, so in need of protection. Her eyes were wide and Christine finally noticed her expression. 

"What? Nyota, have you found the one?" 

"Him. It has to be him." 

Christine stopped a nurse passing by. "Excuse me, we're here to pick up a child for adoption. We have all of our papers here and we were wondering how much it would cost to take that precious baby in the corner home." 

"The price for that baby is 100 dollars." 

That's barely anything, Nyota wondered how this miracle could be happening.

"We'll take him for 1,000," Christine stated, with that look on her face like she was determined to have her way. "The mother who is allowing him to be ours should know just how much we appreciate getting a baby."

That extra zero was what they were willing to pay anyway, and the poor mother who put her child out for just a hundred bucks clearly didn't understand how lucky Nyota and Christine felt as they held him and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you beautiful baguette, I hope you enjoyed reading and I helped ease your mind from the stresses of daily life for a couple of minutes. Anyway, I just hope you're doing well and thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I used a word generator to mix it up a little!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Driving While Intoxicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450121) by [Morgan_Primus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Primus/pseuds/Morgan_Primus)




End file.
